Birthday Surprise
by Fury Cutter
Summary: Oneshot. Sora is having a little trouble figuring out what to get her boyfriend for his birthday, however maybe Mimi will be willing to help her out. Taiora Michi Sormi Taiorami
1. Chapter 1

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"_- Memories, dreams

* * *

_Digimon  
_Birthday Surprise

She stared at herself in the mirror of the changing room dressed in her sports bra and panties, she had really filled out since the day she entered the Digital World all those years ago.

Back then she was somewhat skinny although her face still retained some of the baby fat from her yearly years. Now her body was more athletic however had curves in all the right places, her tanned legs were long and smooth whilst her thighs were firm and rounded. Her butt was larger then she would have liked but he had told her that he liked it said he liked to knead it when they hugged. Her breast had really filled out, she was now a large C to a small D cup.

"Hey Sora, you going to get ready or are you going to admire yourself all day little miss narcissist." The sound of her best friend's voice caught her attention Sora looked over her shoulder and saw Mimi standing there dressed in her tennis gear

"Sorry." She replied sheepishly, quickly as she could the auburn haired young woman ran over to where her gear was stashed and dressed quickly.

Soon the two of them were on a court serving volleys back and forth to one another. Sora was glad that her best female friend was back, she'd moved away to America a year after the incident with Dioboromon over the internet but had come back to Japan to attend her final year of high school.

Ever since then the two of them would meet up once a week and play tennis, not only was it a good form of exercise it was also a good way to relieve stress (outside of beat the hell out of each other on Soul Calibur IV).

* * *

AN: Thats coming out soon, its gonna be awsome. Especially the PS3 version, lets face it Vader beats Yoda hands down.

* * *

The two had been playing for several hours now and were currently tied, Sora's thought's however were elsewhere _'Tai's birthday is coming up real soon. What should I get him, what could possibly be good enough to repay him for all the stuff we've been through. I mean he pretty much single handily rescued me from my pit of depression when after what happened with Matt.'_

The memories of what happened between her and the blond haired chosen one of friendship, the accident had left scars for not only him but her as well and seeing him like that felt like someone had plunged a knife into her heart.

However it was the day when he told her that he didn't want to see her anymore and how he didn't want her to see him in the state he was in was enough to bring her to tears.

Not long after he and his father and brother moved away and it was then she began to fall deeper into her misery, during this she did things to herself that she never thought she was ever thought she was capable of and certainly would never admit to.

It was then when she seemed to at her lowest Tai seemed to magically appear like an angel or a heroic knight in shining armor, like in those stories her mother used to read to her when she was small, and rescued her from her personal hell, he became her rock as well as her light in the darkness.

With him there to guide her she was able to find her way through the darkness and back into the light, over the time the two of them they spent she had come to love him, a love greater then the one she had with Matt.

Just then the sound of a ball hitting the wall behind her caught her attention and snapped her back to reality.

"I'd say that's match point." Mimi said panting heavily "I'm exhausted, what's say we call it a day."

Sweat dripping from her brow and the familiar soreness in her legs Sora couldn't agree more, soon enough the two of them were back in the changing room ready to hit the showers.

Sora couldn't help but let out a sigh as she felt the water run over her body, washing away the sweat and impurities of the day and seemingly her aches and pains as well. Meanwhile her mind was still on the subject of what to get Tai for his birthday when something occurred to her _'Maybe Mimi will have suggestions. She tends to be good at this sought of thing.'_

She looked over at her friend who was standing just opposite her; however she was instantly rendered speechless. Sora couldn't help it, her gaze just seem to fix itself onto the cinnamon haired girl her eyes traveling up and down her body. The way the water seemed to glide off her seemingly flawless skin, her full luscious breasts, her firm buttocks, as well as a quick glimpse of a neat triangle of golden brown hair between her legs.

Sora couldn't help but marvel at the sight, despite being the same age and height the two of them were built differently, Mimi's breasts were rounded and full whilst Sora's were heavy and hanging. Mimi's posterior was firm and tight but still had enough meat on it to give it some bounce when she walked whilst hers was huge in comparison. Damn this girl hadn't been born, she was sculpted.

_'Wow, I never really noticed it before but Mimi's beautiful.'_ Sora couldn't explain why but she felt herself becoming aroused at the sight of her friend, her pussy starting to get warmer, and her nipples starting to tingle.

Just then Mimi caught her staring a pink tinge visible on her face "Something wrong?"

"Uh…no…everything's fine." Sora replied and quickly looked away. A little confused Mimi went back to washing her body.

Once they were done the two of them headed outside where they caught sight of Tai parked outside sitting on his motorcycle

"Well if it isn't my two favorite ladies." He said in a cocky tone walking over to them.

Sora smiled as he walked over to them, she then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. "Hey beautiful." Tai said once they separated

"Hey yourself." She replied.

Tai smiled and looked over at Mimi "Hey Meem's."

"Hi Tai." The cinnamon haired girl replied

Tai grinned "So, you two have fun?"

"Well I did, but then again I won." Mimi said sounding rather proud of herself.

Tai laughed, he then took the bags that contained the girl's tennis gear and led them over to his bike and placed them in the side car after helping Mimi in. Soon the threesome were riding down the street headed towards the housing complex that Mimi was staying at.

Tai and Mimi were talking about something, Sora meanwhile sat in silence her arms wrapped around her boyfriends waist and her head on his shoulder simply enjoying the feel of him. Soon enough though the ride came to an end and they parked outside their destination.

"Thanks for the ride." Mimi said climbing out of the sidecar and fishing out her bag "You two want to come up?"

"Sorry, I got to help my mother at the flower shop because she won't hire an assistant." Sora replied

"Oh, ok then." Mimi replied sounding slightly disappointed "I'll so you both later then."

She then leaned forward and embraced Tai and gave him a peck on the cheek before giving one to Sora on the lips. For the brief moment that the kiss lasted Sora saw a brief image of Mimi in the shower. Mimi flashed them both a smile before heading inside.

* * *

Later evening Sora was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, the day's events flashing through her mind. Images of Mimi in the shower as well as the brief yet passionate make out session she had with Tai just before her shift at the shop. She knew that she should be feeling guilty about having attractions to someone else however she didn't.

She recalled their last night out, the two of them had gone out, it had been a fun evening however one part in particular

_"Y'know Sora, you're really something."_ Mimi told the red head her words slurred slightly _"You pretty much went to pieces after that jerk Matt left and now look at ya, you've got a great life, a bright future and a total hottie for a boyfriend."_

She then downed her drink and motioned to the bartender for another _"Your so lucky, Tai is a great guy. I'd wouldn't mind taking crack at him myself if there was a chance to receive even a fraction of the love he gives you."_

Sora then recalled Mimi telling her that she had once been in love with Tai but had never got a chance to tell him her feelings, and it seemed that such feelings hadn't faded that much over time.

Just then Sora sat up, a look of inspiration on her face that quickly changed into a sly grin. Quickly she reached for her cell phone that was located on her bedside table and began going through all her contact numbers

_'I know just what to get Tai for his birthday as well as just who to get help me.'_

* * *

Tai let out a sigh as he entered his apartment and closed the door behind him. It had been quite an evening. Along with the members of the digidestined several of his other friends had gone out for a night, including some that had made the trip to Tokyo especially for tonight.

Naruto Uzumaki and his girlfriend Sakura Haruno, who brought along Kiba Inuzuka (who had insisted on bringing his pet Akamaru), Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten along with a guy named Gaara and his sister Temari.

His duelist friends Jaden Yuki who had finally gotten together with Alexis Rhodes, along with Syrus and Zane Truesdale, Alexis's brother Atticus, Kenzan 'Sarge' Hassleberry, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Mindy and Jasmine, Blair Flannigan, Aster Phoenix, Jessie Anderson, Jim 'Crocodile' Cook and Axel Brodie.

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki who he'd met on a trip to Karakura Town had brought along their friends Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, Uryū Ishida and Renji Abarai.

And Edward Elric and his brother Al along with their old friend Winry and Ed's girlfriend Rose, who Tai had met whilst on a soccer tour to Germany.

* * *

AN: Before I start getting negative comments about who's paired with who. Yeah I'm a Naruto Sakura supporter, sue me. Same goes for Ichigo and Rukia. And as for Ed and Rose, I don't hate Winry I just prefer Rose. Its my prefrence, your welcome to your own.

* * *

It had been a pretty good evening which had started at quite a nice restaurant that had moved on to a club before slipping into a small bar for another round of drink before calling it a night.

What had struck him as odd was that both Sora and Mimi had slipped away from the rest of the party earlier that evening which he was disappointed about. Shaking his head and realizing he'd just have to talk to Sora in the morning, Tai took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes with the full intention of heading to the bathroom and splash some water on his face before hitting the hay.

Entering the room he walked over to the basin rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as he did turning on the tap he cupped his hands under the water gathering a small puddle before splashing it on his face letting the liquid to roll down his face. Had he not been so focused on what he was doing he would have heard the sound of someone approaching him from behind and didn't realize it until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck

"Hey there birthday boy." A feminine sounding voice cooed before planting a kiss on the back of his neck

"Sor…" Tai tried to say however one of her hands came up and covered his mouth

"Shhh, don't say anything. Hold your tongue, until I can find a better use for it." Sora replied in a teasing tone.

She then removed her hands from his body, the next thing Tai knew something dark was draped over his eyes and tightened around his head

"Sora, what are you doing?" he asked as he felt himself being turned around before being walked to whatever his girlfriend had in store for him. The sound of a door opening caught his attention and soon he felt the temperature become warmer.

"Enjoy the moment Taichi-kun, this is the best birthday you're ever going to have." Sora whispered into his ear as she turned him, round.

Tai then felt another pair of hands which then ran over his chest before beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt which was then followed by the unfastening of his belt, then in one quick movement he felt him jeans fall down.

Sora and whoever was with her then pushed him and he landed on something soft yet firm, no doubt his bed. He got a further surprise when he felt both of them grabbed his wrists before they were bound.

"What are you doing?" Tai asked as he felt his jeans and socks being removed.

"Do you really want to know?" he heard Sora ask in a sing-song voice "Alright then, I suppose you've been kept in the dark long enough."

Tai felt the material around his eyes being undone, he then blinked a few times adjusting to the rather dim light. The sight before him was amazing, the entire room was light with a dozen candles and the sheets he lay on as well as the material that held him felt smooth and cool and was covered his flowers

_'Silk sheets and rose petals, how cliché.'_

But it was the sight of what stood at the foot of the bed that took his breath away. Stood there was Sora, he hair tied up in a bun with four chopstick dressed in a lavender silk robe as well a pair of matching silk stockings.

"So, you like what you see birthday boy?" the red head said in a sultry tone

"Well there are worse things to look at after you've been tied up." Tai replied

"Glad you approve, however I can't take all the credit. I'm sure my partner in crime would like to be acknowledged for her role in this too." Sora replied pointing to the right.

Slightly confused Tai followed her finger and saw Mimi seated on his chest of draws, dressed in the same matter as Sora although her robe was a soft pink.

"Hey there Tai." She said blowing him a kiss.

She then got up and walked to his stereo and pressed a button and Susanna Hoffs of The Bangles rendition of The Look of Love was heard

* * *

AN If your confused it's the version that was used in Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery.

* * *

Smiling Mimi then walked over to Sora "Happy Birthday Tai, hope you like your present."

The two of them then walked to either side of the bed and climbed on kneeling either side of Tai's legs. Sora cupped Mimi's face with her hands whilst Mimi's traveled the length of her body, caressing it through the material. Mimi brushed her tongue across Sora's lips seeking permission to enter to which the red head instantly complied opening her mouth and they kissed passionately, they kissed and hugged with each other for a while.

Fortunately for the three of them Palmon Biyomon were spending the night at their partner's respective homes whilst Agumon was at Tai's parents for the night, so no they had no worries of being disturbed.

Sora had to admit that kissing Mimi was different, not bad but different. It seemed... maybe a little more sensual then any she had received from either Matt or Tai.

Sora took hold of the cord around Mimi's waist and untied it whilst Mimi did the same, their kisses never ceasing, once the cords were untied Sora's hands traced their way up Mimi's body to her shoulders whilst Mimi mirrored her movements and gently slipped the garment off revealing that they were both wearing a silk babydoll that were the same color of their robes.

_'Whoa, and how long she's had this little number?'_ Tai wondered.

The show continued and pretty soon both girls had removed their babydoll's as well as their stockings revealing they both wearing a silk bra and matching thong and garter belt.

"Sora-chan," Mimi managed to say in a breathless whisper once their lips had parted once more "I think maybe Taichi-kun might be feeling a little left out."

"You maybe right Mimi-chan, after all it would be rude of us to not let him join in." Sora replied

"We've been very bad girls; he may have to spank us later." Mimi said in a mock serious voice.

The two of them giggled before separating and crawled over to where they captive lay and lay down on either side of him

"Happy birthday Taichi-kun." The both said in a sultry tone before both planting a kiss on either cheek. The two of them began planting kisses on him face and neck whilst running their hands over his toned athletic body.

A small smile appeared on Sora's face seeing how much Mimi was enjoy herself, had it been any other girl kissing her boyfriend she would have been so pissed and probably punched her. However Mimi was her friend and she trusted her, besides this was just as much for her as it was a present for Tai, plus she had to admit it was kinda hot.

Mimi could hardly believe what she was doing, how many nights had she dreamed of being with him like this. Once during a chat with some of the girls that she'd met whilst in America the topic had somehow turned to love or more precisely the exact moment you knew you were in love. Mimi had almost scoffed, of course she knew, she could recall every exact detail of the exact moment she fell in love.

It had been when she had been kidnapped and held prisoner in the convention center during Mytoismon's occupation of Odaiba, she had just escaped from a group of Bakemon when from seemingly out of nowhere Tai appeared the sight of him standing there made her heart beat faster and a feeling that she's not felt before boil up from the pit of her stomach, together they rode out atop of Greymon's back she held as tightly to him as possible.

However observing the way Tai and Sora interacted it was pretty clear that whatever she felt for him would have to be kept to herself. So when Sora called her up and asked her to seek her participation in this she jumped at it realizing she may never get another chance.

Here she was with him conveying all her needs and feeling through her actions, and it felt good so much so to hell with what happens tomorrow or even an hour from now, she would lived only for this moment and if this was a dream then she was going to let it last as long as it could.

Tai stared up at his cinnamon haired friend who was running her fingers through his hair and licking his earlobe "Mimi, why are you doing this?" he asked

"Because I…I need this. I'm doing this because I might never get another chance to. I've wanted this for such a long time, I've wanted to show you for a long time but…I was scared, scared that you would reject me." She then leaned in closer to him

"I…Love…you." She then pressed her lips her tongue slipping into his mouth.

Whilst Tai and Mimi were tongue wrestling Sora was heading her way south down her lover's body, running her tongue down his toned stomach momentarily dipping into his bellybutton before continuing coming to his pretty noticeable erection that was straining against the material of his boxer shorts.

She took hold of the garment and pulled them down past his knees and finally over his feet and tossed into a corner of the room (careful that it didn't hit or land near any of the candles), and there he was in all his glory standing proud and erect and whilst not huge (like some fan fiction writers who give their male characters huge cocks when they write lemons) he was slightly larger then average and besides she knew from past experience just how good he was with his 'not so little man'.

Taking hold of the base of the engorged item of flesh and muscle into her hand and began stroking him earning her an aroused grunt from him, she chuckled before licking him from the base all the up to the tip all the while still stroking him earning her more sounds of arousal from him. Mimi parted her lips from his and looked over at Sora "Ohh that looks fun to play with. Mind if I gave it a try?"

She then crawled over and lay on the bed taking the head of Tai's member in her hand and planted a kiss on it, then together both girls began their assault of licking kissing and jerking him and soon Tai began to feel a warm feeling welling up inside him signaling her was close and both girls moved up to the tip of his cock and began a combination of licking it and tongue wrestling with each other

"Mimi…Sora, I think I'm gonna…" before he could even finish several jet of his hot seed were fired out of him staining both girls faces and hair.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Tai gasped out feeling a mixture of both pleasure and guilt. He was quickly silenced when Sora scooped up some of his spent load that had splattered on her face with her finger and licked it off.

She then scooped up some that had gathered on Mimi's chin and offered it to her; Mimi stared at it for few moments in uncertainty before licking it off. Sora grinned

"Say Tachi-kun, doesn't Mimi-chan look cute with your cum all over her face." She took hold of Mimi's shoulder and began licking the remaining cum off her face, once she was done Mimi then repeated her actions.

"Say Sora I think we've teased Taichi-kun enough by now, what say we move onto the main event?" Mimi asked

"Yes I do, the foreplay has been fun but it's no way as good as the real thing." Sora replied.

She and Mimi shared another kiss began removing one another's remaining garments giving the bounded Yagami a good view of both their bodies. Mimi glanced over at Sora who gave her a small nod which made her smile, the two of them then crawled over to the headboard where the young mans wrists were bound and untied them

"Trust me, you'll need your hands for this." Sora said. Mimi then positioned herself over him, taking his cock in her hand holding it ridged as she lowered herself onto it a moan passing her lips as she did. She sat there for a few moments before easing herself up and lowering herself again, repeating the process her movements gaining momentum with each one.

Tai's hands snaked their way towards the girl's thighs running them up her silky legs and to her waist where her took hold of her aiding her in her ministrations beginning to thrust into her.

Just then Sora leaned in placing her hands onto his head and bring his lips to hers kissing him hungrily muffling him moans of pleasure. After ten to fifteen seconds Sora pulled away from him, positioning herself over him with her moist vagina an inch away from his face

"I said I'd find a better use for your tongue Taichi-kun."

Getting her meaning Tai reached forward running a finger along the slit, testing the waters so to speak, earning him a moan from Sora, satisfied Tai reaching forward with his tongue and ran it across her lips tasting the slightly tangy tasting fluid.

He then parted Sora's lips and delved in again this time allowing his tongue to enter her body and after a moment of searching found what he was looking for: a small cluster of nerve endings that if brushed against could make a woman weak at the knees reducing her to moaning like an alley cat in heat.

Tai's tongue slashed inside her slit, striking her clitoris with so much force that it vibrated. Sora moaned in pleasure and her body jerked. Meanwhile Mimi too was moaning constantly now, deciding to shared some of her pleasure and leaned forward cupped Sora's breasts with her hands kneading them and playing her left nipple whilst taking the right in the mouth and began suckling on it.

Tai parted Sora's pussy lips with his fingers so he could get a better view of her enlarged clitoris. He then began nibbling at it and flicking his tongue over it, side to side and up and down. Sora was thrown into ecstasy and she was loving it. Sora was bucking her hips and shoving her boyfriends face hard into her cunt.

Tai could feel her tensing, building up to a tremendous orgasm and within seconds Sora gave a loud groan and Tai was rewarded with a fresh wave of the red heads juices, Sora bucking her hips madly against Tai's face as he lapped up every last drop he could.

It was also around the same time that Mimi experienced the same thing, her own fluids coating Tai's cock that was still pounding mercilessly into her, not long after that Tai experienced his own orgasm firing his seed deep inside into Mimi's womb.

Sweating and panting Sora climbed off of Tai whilst Mimi removed his organ from her body, the both of them then collapsed either side of Tai where they lay waiting for the afterglow of their orgasm's to subside.

"You're pretty good Tai, now I can see why Sora's always raving about you when we talk about boys." Mimi panted, a small blush on her face.

"Glad I could live up to the hype. You weren't bad yourself." Tai replied before giving her a small kiss.

"Hey what am I, chopped liver." Sora said punching her lover playfully

"Hey I couldn't forget you babe, even if I wanted to. Not that I ever would mind you." Tai said in a cocky tone before giving the red head a kiss which was both longer and passion fuelled.

"Nice recovery." Sora said once they were done

"I thought so." Tai replied.

The two of them shared another kiss before Sora got up and repositioning herself laying her back on his chest "Hope your not too shagged out yet lover, its my turn now."

Tai's arms snaked around her body cupping her breasts kneading them and toying with her nipples. Mimi meanwhile had crawled between the two lovers legs taking hold of Tai's cock, she then began running her tongue over it tasting both his and her juices from their recent session.

Once the item in question was once more enlarged and erect the golden brown haired beauty slipped it inside the folds of her best friend who began grinding against it which was followed by Tai beginning to thrust into her. Then Mimi did something that caught the young man by surprise by gently taking his balls in hand and started to lick them.

Tai was very surprised by this and came almost at once in Sora. She continued to suck and fondle Tai's balls and even a few times licked his cock when he would pull out of Sora, before thrusting back in again.

Sora groaned in pleasure as she felt Tai push hard to get himself deep within her. With each thrust the two of them gained momentum till they established a firm steady Rythem the two of them grunting with pleasure as he slid in and out of her.

Mimi had since ceased her ministrations on Tai's genitals and was climbing on top of Sora planting a trail of kisses from her abdomen all the way up to her neck before reaching her head, the two of them then began another round of kissing, their tongue's battling for supremacy.

As they did one of Sora's hands snaked its way down her back and over her butt and finding her vagina, she then eased her fingers inside and began to massage Mimi's clits. Mimi was quickly thrown into ecstasy and began kneading the copper haired girls breasts, Sora felt so good and returned the favor by slipping another finger inside her and began thrusting them even faster.

The three of them could feel themselves building to their respective climaxes, they tried to suppress it as much as they would not wanting the pleasure to end but pretty soon they could suppress it no longer.

Sora screamed and moaned as Tai pumped hard and then he fired his remaining seed into her. Sora could feel his throbbing dick and her juices combined. Mimi also reached climax and juices flowing out to Sora's fingers, removing them Sora then offered her cum coated fingers to her and she gratefully licked it off.

The three of them collapsed on the bed, tiredness was beginning to overcome them. Both girls snuggled up to Tai who had grabbed the sheet that was at the foot of the bed and covered them with it

"So Taichi, did you like your present?" Sora asked in a tired voice.

"Best present I ever got, I can't wait to see how you're going to top this next year." Tai replied

"Well you're just going to have to wait and see." Sora said in a teasing manner, they both looked over at Mimi to find that sleep had already claimed her, snoring lightly.

The two of them glanced at one another a small grin on their faces and shared another kiss before settling down themselves the candles burning themselves out just as they succumbed to slumbers embrace.

Tai had a small smile on his face as he did, yes this had certainly been a good day.

* * *

AN And with that this little project is over. I wrote this in part because it is my birthday on friday, I'll be 23, and I wanted to shared the occasion with you all with this. Oh god I just realized in 8 more years I'll be 30. Anyway there was going to be a small epilouge to this however I wrote it and didn't like it too much, depending on the reponce this gets I'll rewrite it and post it for your reading pleasure. Anyway hope you enjoyed this, I tried make this more then just your adverage piece of smutt. Send me your comments and tell me what you think and I'll see you all next time. Till then peace out yo.


	2. Chapter 2

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts_

* * *

_

_Digimon_

Birthday Surprise

Time is something we have no control over, no matter how much we would like to sometimes prevent it forever moves forward. The night gave way and soon enough the sun rose signaling the start of a new day.

Sora let out a groan as her eyes lids grudgingly parted before closing them again and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Once she was thinking semi-clearly the first thing she noticed was that Tai was missing, the only ones in the room were herself and Mimi who was still asleep. A smirk on her face the red head leaned over and gave her friend a shake.

"Meem's, Meem's. Wakey wakey sleeping beauty."

Mimi groaned and pulled the sheet over her head however she eventually succumbed to Sora's efforts to wake her. Satisfied Sora then got up and began searching for her panties that had been tossed aside the night before slipping them on once she'd found them along with her robe as well as tossing Mimi her own similar articles of clothing.

The two of them exited the bedroom and entered the kitchen, standing there at the stove wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt making what appeared to be pancakes. As if sensing their presence the young man looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Morning you two, my thanks for treating me to such a beautiful sight this fine morning." He said a cheery tone.

"God that is so cheesy." Sora scoffed.

"Maybe, but you also can't deny it." The brunette haired man said in a matter-o-fact-way.

Deciding not to argue Sora went over to the fridge whilst Mimi sat down at the table, the red head sat down next to her placing various items on the table such as syrup and milk. Tai then placed a plate before them which had a stack on them and once they had settled on their morning beverages the three of them settled down to enjoy the morning meal.

Soon as she finished Sora got up from the table saying she had to cover a shift at her mother's shop so she needed to get showered and dressed leaving Tai and Mimi to their own devises, however this suited Tai just fine as he had some questions that he needed Mimi to answer.

"Mimi, not that I didn't appreciate what you did but I have to know, why did you agree to last night?" Mimi placed her glass of orange juice back on the table; suddenly she didn't fancy her breakfast anymore.

"Mimi…I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me." Tai said not wanting to see her upset.

"No it's alright, I should really tell you." Mimi said a sad smile appearing on her face, "Remember what I told you last night, I love you Tai, I have for a long time and I wanted to tell you for a long time, but I used to see the looks that you would give Sora and I'd get depressed because I knew you'd never look at me like that."

She fell silent; her eyes began to water so she turned away as she didn't want him to see her this way "Then when Sora told me about her plans for your birthday I jumped at the chance, I thought that maybe if I could have just one night with you showing the same kind of love that you show Sora I could be happy..."

She couldn't hold it anymore, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I…I love you, I love you so much that it kills me inside knowing that you'll never love me back."

Mimi was suddenly caught by surprise when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and her head pressed against Tai's chest.

Tai brought and hand up to her face and began brushing her tears away and made small 'shhing' noises in an effort to calm her. "Mimi, I love you too, choosing between you and Sora was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. When I first met you I'll admit I didn't think too much of you but over our adventure you matured and grew into the smart loving compassionate person before me now. Then when you moved away and told us about that guy Michael I got disheartened because it felt that I would never get the chance to tell you just what you meant to me. And then Sora started dating Matt and I went through it all again, two of the most important people in my life had been taken away from me and I felt so down."

Mimi stared into the chocolate brown orbs before her, her eyes beginning to tear up again.

"Mimi, please don't cry." Tai pleaded "I hate it when people important to me cry."

"Baka, I'm crying because I'm happy you said that." Mimi replied, rubbing her eyes. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed their lips together that lasted for twenty seconds.

They then broke apart the two of them still staring at one another, Tai grinned at her mischievously "Wanna go surprise Sora in the shower?"

She returned his impish grin with one of her own "Sounds like fun."

* * *

Inside the bathroom Sora stood inside the shower allowing the water to cascade over her, images of the previous night activities, the feeling of being sandwiched between Tai and Mimi, her cinnamon haired friend sucking on her nipples like a babe whilst she was fingering her friend's pussy and her boyfriend fucked her at the same time.

Just the memory of it was making her horny and she was silently cursing her mother for having to go and spend her morning in the flower shop. She was so caught up in relieving last night's events she didn't hear the bathroom door open nor did she notice she had company when two bodies pressed themselves against her wrapping an arm around her waist whilst another two snaked down her stomach and towards her abdomen.

"Hello Sora-chan." A voice whispered into her ear.

"Hope you don't mind us dropping in like this?" said a second, neither one even trying to disguise the tone of lust in their voices.

Just then the two of them pressed their lips to the red heads face, before spinning her round and she found herself face to face with both Tai and Mimi both of them with lust burning in their eyes.

"Wha...what are you doing?" she asked, a little taken aback.

"What, you really think I'm going to let you get away with what you did to me last night?" Mimi told her before grabbing the red head and crushed their lips together. Standing back Tai watched the pair as they made out, his dick getting harder by the second.

Just then Sora and Mimi broke their lip lock and looked over at Tai, both of them wearing a devious look on their faces.

"Mimi, doesn't Tai look all lonely over there?" Sora said to her friend.

"So he does Sora, maybe we should ask him if he wants to play too." Mimi replied.

They then grabbed him and pulled him over to them, before they kissed his on the lips at the same time Sora sucked on the top right of his mouth while her tongue went in his mouth as Mimi sucked the bottom left, with her tongue snaking its way inside his mouth as well. Breaking the lip lock Tai wrapped an arm around both of them bringing them close to his body and cupped one of their breasts and began massaging in whilst squashing the others together and began running his tongue over them.

"T...Taichi." Sora gasped.

"Tai, that feels so good." Mimi managed to say before letting out a moan.

The two of them grabbed hold of his hardened member and began stroking him, their actions resulting in him letting out a moan into their breasts.

"Does that feel good Taichi?" Sora managed to ask between moans.

Tai didn't answer; instead he merely redoubled his efforts on Sora and Mimi's breasts. This went on for several minutes until Tai took hold of both girls arms and led them out of the shower and bathroom and back to the bed room where he threw the pair of them back onto the bed.

"If you two don't mind, there's something I want to try." Before either of them could say anything Tai pushed Sora onto the bed before placing Mimi on top of her.

"Tai, what are you doing?" Mimi asked, curious about the brunette was about to do.

Tai said nothing and only grinned lustfully as he approached the pair and slid his cock between their pussies and began thrusting the act catching both girls completely by surprise although not an unpleasant one. The two of them began moaning as Tai's hardened manhood repeatedly brushed against the nub of nerve endings.

"I take it your enjoying this." Tai managed to say between grunts.

"Tai, you pervert." Mimi managed to gasp out.

"Oh is that so." Tai replied, "I guess I'll stop then."

"Don't you dare." Sora growled.

Tai smirked and began to quicken his thrusts, soon enough he could feel a warm tingling in his nether region and several spurts of his sticky mess shot out coating both Sora and Mimi's stomachs and crotches.

"Ohh Taichi you made a mess on our tummies." Mimi said in a childish tone.

Tai let out a chuckle, "You're probably the only person I know who could say that who could say that at your age and still sound adorable."

A coy smile spread across Mimi's lips, "Oh believe me I can be more than just adorable."

She then leaned towards Sora and captured her lips with her own which went on for several seconds, Tai, who had started to go soft after shooting his load, began to feel aroused again by the sight. Once the two girls separated Mimi positioned herself over Sora's stomach and began licking off Tai's sperm, every time she traveled downwards towards Sora's crotch Mimi would tease the red head by momentarily running her tongue over Sora's clit before travelling back towards her stomach.

It took a full minute for Mimi to finish, most likely because she wanted to tease Sora as much as she could.

"Wow." Sora gasped out, "I…I didn't know you could do that."

Mimi smiled, "Let's just say I've had some practice."

Mimi chuckled and leaned towards Sora again, "You know Sora I think I could very easily fall in love with you."

"Is that so," Sora replied, "You may want to consider your choice of words Meem's because I might just hold you to them."

She then looked over at her boyfriend, "You might have to watch out Taichi, seems like you may have some competition."

Tai laughed, "Oh don't worry, I think I'm up to the challenge."

Sora the rose up and began licking Tai's seed off of Mimi's stomach at one point scooping some up with her finger and offering it to her which the cinnamon haired beauty accepted without hesitation.

The three of them spent the rest morning and early afternoon like that, in Tai's bed performing sexual acts on one another only stopping to catch their breath eat and the odd bathroom break before getting back to it. Once it was over the trio collapse on the bed with Tai in the middle and the two girls lying either side of him.

"Wow, I have to be the luckiest guy on the face of this planet right now." Tai said, a big shit eating grin spread across his face.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Sora replied breathing heavily.

"Hey I don't think I heard you complaining at any point." Mimi commented.

All three of them laughed at this, they then lay there until the Tai's phone began ringing.

Groaning Tai reached over to the table beside his bed and reached around for his phone. "Hello."

–Hi Tai.- Came the voice at the other end.

"Kari!"

-Wow, you must have really enjoyed yourself last night. You usually wake up around noon.- Kari said playfully.

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked, he then looked over at his alarm clock and saw it read 2 PM, _'Yeesh…'_ "Why are you calling anyway?"

–Oh just to let know I'm coming round to drop Agumon off. I'll be at your place in about twenty minutes.- with that she hung up.

Tai stared at the phone for several seconds, "Oh shit…"

"Tai, what is it?" Sora asked as Tai scrambled out of bed and went on a mad dash looking for his clothes.

"That was Kari, she's on her way over now." Tai replied as he pulled his boxers on. That said a feeling of panic gripped Sora and Mimi and the two of them began scrabbling for their own clothes.

An hour later Sora open the door of her bedroom finding Biyomon lying on her bed.

"Sora, your back." The pink bird chirped cheerfully as she hopped off the bed and went to go greet her.

"Hi Biyo." Sora replied as Biyomon attached herself to her leg, "Sorry I didn't come home last night, I had to give Tai his present."

"Oh, that's ok I guess." Biyomon said, "So did he like it?"

A devious grin spread across Sora's face. "Oh I would say so." _'And he's not the only one.'_

* * *

Ten years later

Tai walked down the street towards the house that he and his family now lived in. As he drew closer he noticed a crowd of people gathered in the road in front of his driveway, confused slightly he walked up to see what was going on. Standing there in the centre of the circle were two boys one who looked to be around 14 whilst the other appeared to be only 5.

Tai instantly recognized the younger boy as his son Akira, the boy had hair that resembled a shorter version of the one he had sported in his younger years, even now he resembled his father despite his hair and eye color being that of his mother a shade of cinnamon brown.

Both boys had a duel disk strapped to their arm however Akira was at a pretty large disadvantage, his opponent (OLP: 4000) had Trident Dragon (3000/2800) on offence and Exxod, Master of The Guard (0/4000) on defense whilst Akira had nothing. Fortunately for him it was his turn.

(ALP: 1000) Akira drew "I play the spell Card of Sanctity, now we both get to draw until we both have six cards."

Both of them drew, Akira looked at the cards at the cards he had drawn then picked one a sent it to the graveyard. "I discard 1 card to special summon The Tricky (2000/1200) from my hand."

Just then a figure wearing a yellow and black costume with a blue cape and wearing a mask with a question mark on it appeared.

"Ha that was pointless, all you've done is guarantee my victory when I attack you next turn." Akira's opponent bragged. "Maybe if I was to end my turn now, but I'm not done." Akira replied "Now I summon the Tuner Monster, Nitro Synchron (300/100)." a red and white can with arms and legs appeared "Now I tune my Nitro Synchron and The Tricky to Synchro summon Nitro Warrior (2800/1800)."

The two monsters vanished and in their place was a green skinned horned creature with what like a jet engine on its back.

"That's your big play, sorry but that green skinned freak doesn't hold a candle to my Trident Dragon."

"I'm aware of that, but there's one thing you haven't considered. Nitro Sychron's special ability" Akira replied, "When Nitro Sychron is used in a Synchro Summon, I get to draw 1 more card."

Akira placed his pointer and middle fingers on top of his deck and slowly drew the top card, just then a smile appeared on his face. "I now play the equip spell Junk Barrage and equip it to my Nitro Warrior which in turn activates his special ability. During the turn I played a spell card, Nitro Warrior's attack point's increase by 1000 points. Nitro Warrior, attack…"

The engine on the green skinned demon's back flared into life and launched itself at Trident Dragon, slamming its fist into the demon dragons face (NW 2800→3800). The dragon let out a cry before his shattered into data (OLP: 3200)

"You punk." The teen growled.

Akira looked at him a small smirk on his face. "You like that, cos there's more. The effect of Junk Barrage now kicks in, when a monster equipped with it destroys an opponent's monster they get hit for damage equal to half their destroyed monster's attack points." (OLP: 2700)

"I now play Nitro Warrior's other ability, when he destroys an opponent's monster in battle, I can switch 1 face-up defensive monster your field to attack mode. Doing so allows Nitro Warrior to attack again." Exxod, who had been kneeling wit its arms folded across its chest suddenly stood up.

"Nitro Warrior end this, Dynamite Knuckle…" the green skinned creature's engine roared once more into life launching itself at the large stone creature slamming its fist into its chest causing to shatter into rubble. (OLP: 0).

Tai smiled at this, despite only being five Akira was already a skilled duelist, heralded by many as being a dueling genius especially as he had adapted so quickly to the use of Synchro and Tuner monsters. _'Just wait kid, what I'm working on with Jaden at Kaiba Corp will totally revolutionize dueling. Project Duel Runner is gonna blow the dueling world away.'_

He then began applauding and everyone looked round and saw him. "Tou-san." Akira cried out running over to his father.

"Hey there kiddo." Tai replied as the boy wrapped his arms around one of his legs. "Did you see it, tou-san? Did you, I won." The boy said excitedly.

"Yeah I saw, nice work." Tai told him as he scooped the child into his arms and lifted him onto his back where the child wrapped his arms around his neck. Tai then glanced over at the other kids that were around him "Any reason you're still hanging around in my driveway?"

They quickly dispersed after that. Satisfied Tai walked over to his house retrieving his keys and opened the front door and headed inside. He then lifted his son off his back and placed him on the ground and he immediately hurried off upstairs, Tai shook his head and entered the kitchen a smile spread across his face when he saw a red haired figure standing at the counter making a cup of tea wearing a pair of demine shorts as well as a pink t-shirt and with one of his shirts worn over the top revealing a fair sized bulge in her stomach. He made his was over to her and placed his hands around her, just above her belly, and kissed her cheek.

"Hey babe."

Sora smiled and looked over her shoulder at him

"Hey there yourself." She told him. Tai had just gone back to ravishing her neck when Akira entered the kitchen.

"Eww, that's gross."

Looking round both adults saw the young child standing in the doorway. "Hey don't knock it until you've tried it son," Tai told him "One day you'll be an adult and will get to do it to your wife."

"Ick, no way. Girls are gross." Akira protested.

"I'm sure your mother would love to hear you say that." Sora deadpanned.

"So tou-san, did you get it?" Akira asked bounding up to his father.

Smirking Tai reached into his jacket and pulled out a white card "You would happen to mean this, would you?" he said playfully handing it to his son who gave a yelp of excitement.

"Alright I finally have Road Warrior (3000/1500), thanks tou-san."

Tai chuckled and ruffled his son's hair who had attached himself to his leg. "Now you little monster, where's your mother at?"

"Don't worry; I got a call from her from the studio an hour ago to tell me what time the crew would be wrapping up so she should be home any time now." Sora told him. No sooner than these words left the red head's mouth the sound of a car was heard outside and half a minute later the front door opened in walked a woman with long cinnamon that hung down to her waist.

"Kaa-san." Akira yelled excitedly.

"Hi there my little man, have you been a good boy for daddy and Sora?"

Tai crossed over to the pair and ruffled his son's hair, "Don't worry, he was as good as gold."

He then looked down at Akira, "Why don't you head upstairs, daddy needs to talk to talk with mommy."

Although not liking the idea of his parents Akira reluctantly headed off out of the kitchen. With that all three adults sat down at the table and began talking, Tai telling them the news he'd gotten from their partners in the digital world (who ironically were living together as well). Mimi watched as Tai wrapped his arm around Sora, he'd been doing that and other such things lately but she couldn't fault him really after all Sora was pregnant.

Not long after the night of fun the three of them had the Mimi had been forced to move out of the housing complex she'd been staying in due to the placing closing down and being the guy that he was Tai let her move in with him, things were a little tense at first, mostly because Sora was a little paranoid that Mimi was going to jump her boyfriend. So much so she quickly left home and moved in with the two of them.

Things had been awequard beyween the three of them for a while until the trio finally gave up and gave into temptation, it was noy just the releasing of all the pent up sexual tension between the three of them but an expression of their feelings for one another.

When they were 26 Tai somehow got the money together to take the three of them to Mexico so the three of them could get married. The trip was special for another reason as on the trip they discovered that Mimi was pregnant, nine months later Mimi gave birth to Akira and Tai was overjoyed, he was married to the two most beautiful girls he knew and now he had a son.

The three of them chatted for a few minutes until both Sora and Mimi got up from the table telling their husband they had a surprise for him and told him to close his eye, a minute later he was told to open them again he found the lights had been dimmed and found Mimi and Sora either side of him as well as Akira who was next to his leg.

"Happy Birthday Taichi-kun." Both women cooed.

"Happy Birthday tou-san." Akira added.

Tai looked at the trio, his face expressing his surprise. "You guys, this is so unexpected especially since my birthday isn't for another 2 days."

"We know, however because of your boss you're not going to be around to celebrate it so we figured we'd celebrate it now." Mimi told him. She the leaned in close and whispered in his ear "Plus Sora and I have a very special present to give you once Akira is asleep."

Tai glanced at both her and Sora and a smile spread across his face, _'Oh yes my life is good…'_

* * *

AN And here it is the long awaited follow up to Birthday Suprise. Hope you enjoyed it, as with last year here is my birthday gift to all of you. Hope the ending wasn't too disapointed, to be honest I think another sex scene would have been the wrong way to end it. Anyway that's me done, remember to send your comments and I'll catch y'all next time.


End file.
